


Proper Date

by HansonPhreek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco are both concerned that their relationship is faltering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Date

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  I own nothing but this story. I make no money from it.

“So how are things going with you and Draco?” Hermione asked her best friend one evening while they were having dinner together. From his seat next to the brunette, Ron shuddered, still not used to the fact that Harry was dating the blond Slytherin.

“I’m not really sure,” Harry shrugged. “It started out great, but things almost seem to have died down recently.” He sighed. “I’m not sure why.”

“Well, maybe it’s for the best,” Ron grinned and popped a bite of sausage into his mouth, much more happy about it than he probably should have been.

Hermione frowned at her husband. “Ronald! We’ve discussed this and you are not supposed to encourage their, as you put it, ‘inevitable doom’.” Ron frowned back at her words and Hermione turned towards Harry. “Well, when was the last time you went out and did something? Just the two of you?”

Harry thought about it for a bit. “Hmm… I suppose it has been a while.” He paused. “But we see each other every day. I mean, we do work together!”

“Yes, but if you want your relationship to florish you have to see each other outside of work too.” She chuckled lightly, “And while doing something other than having sex.”

Harry blushed and Ron blanced. “Blimey! Did you have to say that ‘Mione?” Ron pushed his plate of food across the table. “Now I’ve lost my appetite.”

~~

Draco sighed as he walked next to his best friend. Normally he loved walking around the small lake on Malfoy Manor grounds with Pansy but right then all he could think about was a certain brunet. “I don’t get it Pansy. I don’t ask for much in a man. He only has to be tall, rich, funny, sexy, single, strong, good-looking, smart, romantic, charming, warm, sweet, sensative, clever, atheletic, kind, generous, punctual, sincere, and of course he has to be willing to feed me ice cream in bed every night for the rest of my life.”

Pansy laughed. “You don’t ask for much do you?”

Draco shrugged. “Of course not. Just the essentials”

Pansy shook her head. “But what’s the problem? I thought Potter was all of that.”

“Well, yes. But I think he’s loosing interest in me.”

“Why do you say that?” Pansy asked, tilting her head to one side slightly.

Draco shrugged again. “He never takes me out anymore.”

Pansy rolled her eyes, “That’s all your brillant deductive skills can come up with?” She shook her head and chuckled slightly. “And I thought you were one of the top Aurors.”

Draco frowned at her. “What do you mean?”

“Maybe he wants **you** to take **him** out every now and then.”

~~

Harry sat at his desk in the Auror department of the Minsitry of Magic filling out paperwork on the recent takedown of a dark artifact dealer. He glanced up at his partner’s desk, wondering where the blonde was. Draco was never late, and the fact that Harry was there when Draco was not worried the Gryffindor. He sighed as he went back to the paperwork. Draco was so much better at this sort of stuff.

Draco silently approached the desk of his lover from behind, watching the other man struggle through the tough paperwork that Draco usually filled out himself. A small part of his brain complained that he’d just have to redo it all anyways. Draco smiled as the brunet looked up and turned around, having sensed his presence. “I could never sneak up on you. Even when we were in school.”

Harry smiled. “No one can sneak up on me, so don’t feel bad about that.”

Draco grinned, it was true. Harry could always tell when there was someone behind him. There was no use in trying. “Do you have any plans after work tonight?”

Harry thought about it for a second. “No.”

“Good. Let me take you to dinner then.”

“Ok. Any special reason?"

“I just thought it would be nice. We haven’t been on a proper date in a long time.” Draco’s grin transformed into a predatory smile. “And wear those sexy low-riding jeans you have.”


End file.
